Percy Jackson Moves In
by ShiningRainbowStar99
Summary: Percy moves into Annabeth's house. And they also had a huge fight. How will she handle it? Percabeth! Third story, plz review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys. This is a new story. So it's mostly Percabeth in this as well. Check out my other two stories, 79****th**** Hunger Games and Demigods Play Truth or Dare. Anyway, hope you enjoy! And please review!**

Annabeth P.O.V

I was sitting in my room, reading my favorite book about my mom, Athena. My stepmom, Susan came in. "Annabeth," she said, "Can you come downstairs for a moment?" I nodded. When I went downstairs, the twins were fighting again and my dad was reading the paper. He smiled at me. I smiled back. It feels so good to actually spend quality time with my family. Susan sat next to him. "We have news, honey," Dad said. I raised an eyebrow. Family news usually don't go well. Last time my grandma came for a visit and she nearly set the house on fire. That was a great family reunion. **(A.N: note the sarcasm)** "Someone is going to be living with us, honey, and I think you're going to like it." I was really interested now. Who was it going to be? Then the doorbell rang.

Dad went to open the door, and my jaw dropped. Standing in front of the door was non other than the famous Percy Jackson. A few months ago we had a huge fight and didn't speak for a while. A lot of girls drooled over Percy because he was so breathtakingly hot. That messy windblown black hair, gorgeous sea green eyes, and amazing body from monster fighting and training. Oh gods, I sound like an Aphrodite child now. He looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Hey Annabeth," he said. He sounded shy. How cute. "Well, Percy is going to stay with us for a while. His parents got a job offer in Italy for two years!" my dad said. Susan told Percy, "You can stay in the bedroom next to Annabeth's room, honey. Why don't you get yourself unpacked and we can have dinner." "Okay," said Percy. "Annabeth, go help him," added Dad. I rolled my eyes. Great. Time to help Seaweed Brain again.

I helped him unpack and then he smiled at me. I smiled back. Holy Athena I loved his smile… and his personality… and his- Whoa, Annabeth! I scolded myself. You're pissed at him remember? I cursed silently to myself. "So," he said casually. "Your family seems really nice." "Yeah," I said. "Well, let's get downstairs. Susan's cooking." He followed me downstairs. We went to the table. My dad was sitting on the other side, and so were the twins. Susan was done cooking, and she sat at the end, which left me no choice but to sit next to Percy. The twins, Matthew and Bobby grinned at me. I think they knew I secretly liked, no, loved Percy. I glared at them. They just snickered at me. "So, Percy," Susan started. "How's school going?" I suppressed a laugh. School was not one of Seaweed Brain's best things. But Percy just grinned at me and said, "Great, Mr. Chase. I'm actually doing pretty good in classes, and I'm captain of the swim team and basketball team." He smirked at me. My mouth fell open. Seaweed Brain doing good in _school?_ No way. And he was captain of two sports teams? I smiled, thinking about him shirtless. Then I cleared my head. What was wrong with me? Almost everything that I thought included Percy.

Then Susan asked another question. "So… Percy, what happened between you and Annabeth?"

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, I'm just really tired. I had zero period orchestra before school… at six am! Sorry guys. I promise to update tomorrow. Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey, guys. This is the second chapter. Anyway, check out our other stories, Demigods Play Truth or Dare and 79****th**** Hunger Games. Read and review! Enjoy.**

Percy P.O.V

There was a moment of silence around the table. Annabeth and I froze. I didn't dare look at her. She was quietly playing with her food. "Percy," Mr. Chase said. "Please tell us."'O-okay," I stammered. "It all began a few months ago. We were walking around camp when some Aphrodite girls came over and started flirting with me. I told them I wasn't interested, but Annabeth got hysterical. She yelled at them to go away and they did, scared. So I got mad at Annabeth for being so territorial around her friends and she got mad at me for being so oblivious. That was a really heated argument. Turns out we didn't speak for over three months. I was still really mad. I wanted to talk to her but Annabeth never answered my phone calls or emails." Annabeth looked stunned. She pulled me aside. "Percy, can you come with me in my room? Susan, Dad, thanks for the food. Percy and I have a little… _bonding _to do." Before either of them could answer, Annabeth grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to her room.

"You called me and emailed me? And I never answered?" Annabeth's voice was rising. "You should've apologized in the first place! We would've been fine, Perseus Jackson!" I was getting mad. "No, you should apologize, Annabeth!" She looked startled at my outburst. "You're always so territorial of me! You always get jealous of every girl who talks to me, or flirts with me, and I don't know why! It just annoys me that I don't know!" I was practically yelling. Annabeth glared at me. "Can't you be less oblivious to things, Seaweed Brain? And people's feelings?" I was confused. "What are you talking about, Annabeth? I don't think a girl has ever liked me in my entire life. _Ever._ Annabeth rolled her eyes and huffed. "Things change, Seaweed Brain. Do you realize how many girls are practically drooling over you?" I froze. Girls were drooling after _me_? "So," I said casually. "Do you know any girls who are interested in me?" Annabeth froze. She didn't answer my question for a long time.

Annabeth P.O.V

What? Seaweed Brain wants to know who likes him? I could name hundreds of girls. But I wanted to tell him that I still loved him. But I couldn't. It wasn't the right time. Instead, I glared at him. "Maybe when you get smarter, Jackson." I began to storm out of my bedroom but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "No, Annabeth! Don't leave," I looked at him. "Why not? I don't feel like being in the same room with you right now," I spat. "Because you're one of my best friends! And I've been feeling lonely ever since I left camp and when my mom and Paul left. I needed someone to be with me, to spend time with me. Annabeth, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

**Haha, so that's it. Sorry for another cliffhanger, I will update again today, cause you know, I'm awesome just like that. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi, long time no see! Hey my friend Amanda has this story called the 79****th**** hunger games. Basically it's just hunger games but with Percy Jackson in it! Review it. It'd make her happier. She's only got one review! Help her!**

Annabeth P.O.V

I stared a Percy, not saying a word. He was apologizing to me? I could be really headstrong and stubborn sometimes. I thought Percy was gunna make me apologize. I sighed. Then, I grinned. I would make Percy do a little work before I would fully apologize. "Maybe," I said. "If you do a few things for me." Percy groaned. "What? Do I have to take you to a museum like every day now?" I glared at him. "No! That'd be stupid. I mean do things a girl wants to do. Like what mortal girls do. You have to drive me around and do whatever I want," I said. Percy just sighed. "You're different from any other mortal girl, Annabeth. I don't know what you like to do! Other than reading books or studying your little laptop." I smiled. "Well, if you want me to apologize, than you'd better do it!" Percy ran a hand through his hair. Again, I was awestruck on how cute his hair was. It was messy, but it was hot. Gods, what is wrong with me? Maybe I am an adopted Aphrodite child or something. That would _not_ be good. "Fine," he finally said.

The next morning, I woke up and showered and went to Percy's room. When I saw him asleep, I was blushing like mad. I could feel it. Why? I've seen Percy asleep so many times. It's not like I watch him! That would be weird. Anyway, he looked so cute and peaceful when he was asleep. I so wanted to climb in the bed and snuggle up next to him. Gah! I can't keep thinking like this. A daughter of wisdom can't fill her brain with really hot guys. I shook his shoulder. "Percy, wake up," I said. He rolled over. "Ten more minutes, Mom." He mumbled. I laughed. Then I got really annoyed. "Percy, wake up! Remember what you said? You said you would do anything I want until I forgive you!" I half yelled. He didn't move. "Percy? Are you even listening to me? Hey!"

Percy had grabbed me and pulled me in a tight embrace. He was still half asleep. We were both on the bed, lying on our side. Man, my heart was pumping so loud, I bet he could hear it. "Five minutes," he whispered. "For five minutes let's just stay like this." He drifted back to sleep, still holding me. I just lay there, dazed. I'm in a bed with Percy Jackson! And he has his arms around me! I could like scream of joy right now. I eventually drifted to sleep. When I woke up, he was gone. Ugh! Curse him for intoxicating me into sleeping. When I went downstairs, he was dressed and eating cereal. He grinned at me. "Have a good sleep, Wise Girl?" I glared at him. "You wish, Seaweed Brain! Just because I did this once doesn't mean it'll happen again." He shrugged. "Sure." Yeah, it's a lie. Oh gods, that was like one of the best moments of my life. I seriously want to do that again. It's not everyday you fall asleep with Percy Jackson. I love him so much, but I can't admit it. Let's see how he can impress me.

Percy finished his cereal and then said, "Well, Wise Girl? You wanna go now?" "To where?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "You pick. Isn't this what guys are supposed to do? Listen to girls?" Then I remembered. "Oh yeah," I said. "Okay, let's go get some lunch." He looked at me. "Where?" I thought for a moment. "Cheesecake Factory," I concluded. "Bring your money, Jackson, cause I'm a little broke." He glared at me. "You are definitely paying me back." I just laughed. "Let's go," I said. Thirty minutes later, we arrived at the Cheesecake Factory. We sat down at a table and looked at our menus. "I'm just gunna get a cheeseburger," announced Percy. "And Coke and Fries." I grinned. Percy's food choice never gets old. "I'm gunna get the pasta with the meat sauce and Parmesan cheese." Then, a waitress came over. She saw Percy and her eyes lit up. I could instantly tell that she thought he was hot and was gunna get him no matter what. She looked at me, and her smile wavered. I gave her a fake smile. She knew it was fake because she gritted her teeth. She swallowed, came over, and said, "Hey guys. My name's Kelsey, I'm going to be taking care of you tonight." She sounded if she wanted to throw me off a cliff or something. Huh. I'd like to see her try. "Can I get you something to drink?" "Coke," Percy answered automatically. "Coke, please," I said, copying Percy. Kelsey gritted her teeth again. "Okay. Do you want an appetizer?" Before Percy could respond, I chimed, "Yeah. We're gonna get the buffalo wings." She stared at me, then wrote it down. "I'll be back," she said. She smiled at Percy and then smiled at me, but her eyes were glaring. I glared back, and she walked away.

"Hey, that waitress seemed kinda cute. And she's really nice too," said Percy out of nowhere. I was furious. How dare he compliment on that waitress when I was right here! "Pssh, you can do sooo much better, Percy." He raised his eyebrows. "Just kidding. There's another special girl I really like out there. She's way cuter than that waitress." I tried not to scream. "Oh really? Who is this special someone?" He just grinned. "She's awesome. I'm not telling you until you forgive me. So you will never know," he said. Ugh! I wanted to throw up right now. If I find this girl, I will rip her to shreds. How dare she steal my Seaweed Brain! Kelsey returned, with our plate of buffalo wings. "Here are your drinks," she said sweetly. Huh. I grabbed my cup and took a long sip. Then, I spat it out all over the table. Percy looked shocked, and Kelsey was trying hard not to grin. "Annabeth? Why did you do that?" I glared at Kelsey. "Ask this stupid waitress here! She gave me pickle juice instead of my soda!" I yelled. Kelsey faked being surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry! I must've gotten it mixed up," she said. Oh how I wish to tear this girl apart. "Let me get you a new drink, _Annabelle._" She smirked at me and left our table with my cup. I glared at her back. Percy looked at me. He smiled. Then he brushed some hair out of my face. I smiled at him, grateful he was with me. "Yeah, that waitress was pretty stupid. How could someone get pickle juice mixed up with coke?" Please. He was missing the point. Obviously Kelsey was trying to embarrass me so Percy would be grossed out, or be embarrassed to be seen with me. I was gunna have to plan some revenge later.

Kelsey returned. "Here is your new drink. Sorry about the little accident, Annabelle." She sneered at me. "Shut up, you slut!" I yelled at her. Some people looked over at my table for my sudden outburst, then went back to chatting or eating. Percy looked at Kelsey. "Are you blind and deaf? Cause you got her name wrong and the drinks wrong. Do you need to go to the hospital or something?" I grinned at Percy for backing me up. He gave me a reassuring smile. Kelsey looked a bit baffled at his comment, but then shook her head. "So what do you want to order?" she asked, taking out her menu. "I'll have the Americana cheeseburger, fries on the side." "And you?" she said distastefully, looking at me. I rolled my eyes at her. Like I would be afraid of a slut like her. "I'll have the premium Italian pasta with meat sauce and Parmesan cheese." Hopefully she won't get _that_ order wrong. If she's smart enough, that is. "Okay!" she said cheerfully. I'll be right back!" she skipped back to the kitchen. I glared at her. "What is with her?" Percy shrugged. "I dunno. Why is it that she smiles at me but treats you so bad?" Poor, sweet little innocent stupid Seaweed Brain. So oblivious. I didn't answer. A little later, Kelsey came back with our meals. "Enjoy!" she stayed there. I looked at my food carefully, seeing if she didn't put poison in it or anything. I shrugged. I dug my fork inside the pasta and then, BOOM! The whole pasta _exploded. _

How could I have been so stupid? That's why she stayed to watch us eat, or see my pasta explode over me. "Annie, what happened? This isn't the first time!" Kelsey exclaimed. I had pasta and meat sauce all over me. Some of it even got on Percy too. "Oh, let me clean that up for you!" she took my napkin and began to clean Percy. Oh that does it. "Hey!" I yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing, yelling in a restaurant?" she hissed at me. I slapped her. "What do you think you're doing, cleaning him!" I yelled in her face. She put her hand on her cheek where I slapped her. "It's so obvious that he's not interested, Annie Bell. You might as well give up and hand him over to me." Oh it's on now slut. I grabbed my coke from the table and poured it on her ugly little head. "You… you ruined my makeup and hair!" she screamed. Her hair looked all wet and ugly and sticky and her mascara was coming off. "You deserved it," I spat. "Trying to embarrass me! So get out of my face, I don't want to see you ever again. And by the way, you make a very _pretty_ clown." She gaped at me. I smirked. She left. I got the last of the sauce off of me and sat down. Percy looked at me with awe. "That was pretty terrifying, Annabeth. I'm pretty sure we're gunna be kicked out." I shrugged. "Whatever. Plenty of other Cheesecake Factories to go to."

I ordered another dish, this time the same pasta but with a different waiter. This time, I really enjoyed lunch. Percy and I just spent the entire time talking, and eating food with no explosive mini bombs in it.

**Finally! Done. Man that was a long chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I'll probably update again soon, so stay tuned! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a little while. I was just really busy with orchestra practice and homework, and I kind of had a writer's block. Anyway, I will probably be updating every so often, so check to see if there are any new chapters. Read and review! Oh, and check out my polls as well. I'm not sure if they appeared on my profile or not. Just check plz!**

Percy P.O.V

Man, what a lunch! I think that waitress was flirting with me. Ugh. And she was like totally ruining Annabeth's lunch! You should have seen the reaction on her face when I told her there was a special girl I liked. She didn't figure that it was her, though. I missed Annabeth so much, I desperately wanted us to be a couple. I loved everything about her: Her curly shiny blond hair, the way she smiled, her stormy gray eyes, and how smart she was. And she could have a lot of fun too. Too bad I have to do whatever she says now. It's like I'm her butler now. Today, she came in here really early again and woke me up. I glared at her. "What now?" I demanded. She huffed at me. "It's freaking Saturday, Seaweed Brain! It's like over ninety degrees outside and I think it's a perfect day to go to the beach. Don't you think?" I instantly sat up. The beach? Oh man, I might actually like this order. The beach was my favorite place, next to Camp Half-Blood. I feel like I'm right at home there, probably because my dad is Poseidon. I loved the ocean, the waves, and everything. My kind of place. "Let's go then," I said to Annabeth.

A half hour later, I got into my swim trunks and headed towards the car. Then Annabeth came out. She wore a gray t-shirt with shorts. I grinned at her and we head toward Montauk. Surprisingly, there were a lot of people there. Usually when I went, there was only a couple of people there. Oh well. I got our beach blanket and laid it on the sand. I took off my shirt. I noticed a lot of girls staring at me. I grinned. I bet they all admire my extreme hotness. Annabeth also took off her clothes, revealing a one piece navy bathing suit. She was also staring at me. I smirked at her. "Enjoying the view, Annabeth?" She glared at me. "Just shut up and let's just get into the water." I smiled. I knew she enjoyed the view.

Annabeth P.O.V

Ugh, Percy is so annoying sometimes! And I got really mad when all the girls stared at him when he was shirtless! Okay, I admit I was staring at him too. That sexy beast has rocking abs! Holy Athena, he was so hot now. I can see why so many girls are after him. "Race you to the water," I challenged Percy. He grinned. "Oh, it's so on, Annabeth." We sprinted to the ocean. Percy tripped and fell as I was running to the water. I was laughing really hard, he looked so stupid. "Tough luck, Seaweed Brain," I teased. Percy scowled. "Shut up," he growled. "You just got lucky, Chase." I smiled and took his hand. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. You can't be that mad at me, right?" I gave him my best pleading look. His face softens. "Of course Annabeth," he whispers and leans in. Oh my gods, is he gunna kiss me? He puts his hands on my shoulders, giving me a serious look. Oh, I wanted him for so long. I loved him so much, with those beautiful sea green eyes, and hot messy black hair. I giggled. "Percy, what are you doing?" He smirked at me. Wait, smirked. "This," he answered. He lifted me up and then tossed me into the water. That stupid Seaweed Brain! I knew he wasn't going to kiss me! That kind of depressed me though. Oh gods, how awesome it would be to kiss Percy. But for now, I was so gunna get him back for that. "It's on, Seaweed Brain." I splashed water at him. He just laughed. Of course, he can choose if he wants to get wet or not. That little show-off. Water couldn't harm him, ever. But it was still fun. We spent the next ten minutes just splashing each other. He grinned and summoned a pretty big tidal wave that knocked me over. I stood up, coughing. He ran over, looking worried. "Oh gods, are you okay? Dang, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, Annabeth." He gave me a hug. Not a long one, but it still made me happy. "It's okay, Seaweed Brain. Let's head back for now." When we were walking back to our spot, Percy noticed a surf shack. Hey, I'm gunna try out surfing," he said. "Okay," I answered. Omg, I wanted to see Percy surf for so long! Then, a pretty girl runs up to him.

**Cliffhanger! You probably are pissed right now. I just have a ton of hw! I'll update soon, promise. Ta ta for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hi people! I guess you've been waiting for this chapter. Anyway, the girl is NOT Rachel. And it's not the annoying waitress Kelsey either. Is this a new friend or foe for Annabeth? Read and review! And check out my other new story, Percy and friends go to Hogwarts. And PM me! I know this is kinda confusing because I said Percy went to live with Annabeth and they are in New York. I forgot to put that Annabeth's family lives in New York in this story. Sorry!**

Annabeth P.O.V

Who was this girl? She was really pretty and looked totally into Percy. I ran over to them as fast as I could. "Percy!" I yelled. He spun around. "Oh, hey." I smiled at him, and turned to the girl. "So who's this Percy?" He smiled at her, which made me furious. "She was my first friend when I went back to Goode High School. Annabeth, Taylor. Taylor, Annabeth." Taylor looked really friendly. She had wavy brown hair and pretty blue eyes. She didn't look like one of those sluts who just flirt with Percy. "Nice to meet you, Annabeth. So you coming to Goode as well?" I nodded. "Yeah, I just registered." She smiled. "Cool. Hey, you wanna join me and my other friends? We're sitting right over there." I looked over and saw a small group of boys and girls sitting. "Okay," I said. We walked over to the beach towel. "Annabeth, this is Jessica, Zoe, Brian, John, Raven, and Justin." "Hey!" They all waved to me. Jessica cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me guys, but can we please have some girl time. You guys, go swim or something." "Kay," Brian answered, winking at her. Percy stood up. "Oh yeah, I have to surf. Be back in a few." Oh my gods. I so wanted to see him surf! Percy ran to the water with his board and got on and started padding for the waves. He stood up and looked so awesome and hot. Man he is a good surfer! Either that or he's using his water powers to control the waves. Then he did this 360 thing and landed perfectly. He ran back and grinned at me. "Enjoy the show, Annabeth?" I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Seaweed Brain. I could do better." He just smirked. "Seaweed Brain?" Jessica asked. "Uh, yeah. It's my official nickname for him." "So are you guys a couple?" Zoe asked, grinning. "No! Just friends!" Percy said quickly. It kind of hurt me that he said it. I wanted to add, for now, but I couldn't embarrass myself. Brian and his friends were coming back. He smiled at all of us but he gave Jessica the biggest smile. It was obvious that he had a crush on her. I smiled at him sweetly. "Could you guys go get us lunch? Like a takeout from the beach restaurant." Jessica straightens. "Oh yeah, I'm starving. That would be awesome, Brian." "Okay!" he said. "Be right back." So again Brian, Justin, and John went to the beach restaurant. I turned to Jessica. "Are you and Brian a couple?" Jessica, who had taken a sip of her soda, spit it out in surprise. "No way!" she exclaimed. "We're just really good friends!" hmm. She kind of blushed when she said that. Maybe I should try to get to the bottom of this and see how she really feels about him.

The next day, us girls decided to go to the mall. I know it's not my thing, but I guess once in a while is okay. "Annabeth, I'd think you look so cute with Percy!" Taylor gushed. "You are his close friend right? Then you'd better make a move. A lot of girls at school are trying to take him for them selves, you know." "What?" I exclaimed. Jessica grinned. "Why do you sound so surprised, Annabeth?" I blushed. "I don't! I just don't want him to get together with the wrong girl." I started to walk forward and I bumped into none other than the annoying waitress, Kelsey.

**Another cliffhanger! So yeah, I think you all know what's going to happen next. Anyway the chapters will lead them into high school so stay tuned! And review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Okay, I am insanely sorry that I did not update in a while. Oh well, it's not like you guys just sit around staring at your computer screen for me to upload! Hopefully. Anyways, here's the sixth chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Follow me on Twitter ( MusicLoverCandy) review, and PM me!**

Annabeth P.O.V

No, no, no, no! Why was that idiot Kelsey here? It was already bad enough she served us lunch but now we go to the same shopping mall? I hate my life. "You shop here? Funny, I thought people who shopped here had to be cool and pretty." She smiled sweetly at me. I rolled my eyes. "Really? I thought this mall had a no sluts allowed policy. So why are you here?" Her eyes twitched. "Watch it, Annie. You don't know who you're dealing with." I laughed. "Are you threatening me? Anybody would run away from just looking at your face." Jessica, Taylor, Zoe, and Raven grinned. She glared at all of us. "Whatever! By the way, Annie, what school are you going to in the fall?" I was surprised. Who cares what school I was going to? "Goode High School," I told her. "Yeah, you couldn't get to high school because you don't have a brain. So it's worthless asking me, isn't it?" "That's interesting," she replied. "Because I'm also going to a high school called Goode. It couldn't be the same school, could it?" My mouth dropped open. Now we had to go to the same school as this idiot? Great. This was just fantastic. My life just keeps getting better, doesn't it? Kelsey smiled again. "Don't worry, Percy will be _mine._ Get ready for a whole new experience at high school, Annie Bell. You're going to enjoy this." She grinned evilly and waved her fingers at me, like toodles. What the heck?

"Annabeth, what the heck were you doing?" Zoe was scolding me. "What? She's just a slut that goes to our school. I was just standing up for myself. Who cares?" Jessica huffed. "Uh, like everyone in the school! Kelsey is like, one of _the _most popular girls in our school, next to us. And she wants to be dating _the _most popular and hottest guy, which is Percy! But I think you two have a thing for each other, which makes you the most popular girl!" Raven grinned at me. "Nice, Annabeth! If you can become Percy's girlfriend, Kelsey will be crushed. We all really want that to happen!" Taylor folded her arms. "But if you really want Percy to like you, you gotta change your fashion sense and everything. No offense, but what kind of clothes do you _wear_?" I looked down at myself. Just a Camp Half-Blood orange T-shirt, shorts, and some old flip flops that were comfortable. Zoe wrinkled her nose. "Camp Half-Blood? People are going to think you're goth, Annabeth!" "So?" I retorted. "Who cares what people think? They can judge me however they want. I couldn't care less. And you guys shouldn't either. I mean, you guys are like one of the most popular girls at school! Everyone wants to be like you, dress like you, everything. So why should you care?" The girls were silent. Then Taylor spoke up. "Annabeth's right, guys. We were being retarded. Sorry." She gave me a hug. Zoe grinned at us. "Are we going to sit here like losers or shop? Come on!"

Three hours later, we were loaded with bags and parcels full of clothes and goodies. "Hey, I gotta head home," I told my friends. "It's getting dark anyway. So I'll call you guys, or message you on Facebook! See ya!" I grabbed a taxi and went home. When I got to my house my stepmom was waiting for me. "Wow, Annabeth. You have a lot of stuff. Did you buy everything for me?" She smiled and hugged me. "Welcome home, honey. You're just in time. We just started making dinner." "Thanks." I said as I headed upstairs. "Hey Susan, is Percy home?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, he's in your room, last time I saw him." I froze. Percy was in my _room_? Who knows what he was doing in there. "Thanks!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs. I opened the door to my room and Percy was lying on my bed, with a photo album on top of him. I laughed quietly and took the photo album off of him. I flipped through the pages. They showed pictures of us together at camp. I smiled. I loved spending time with Percy. It made me so happy. Percy shuffled a little in his sleep. I was so busy looking at the pictures that I didn't notice he got up and pulled me down. "Percy!" I yelped. "What are you doing?" "Annabeth," he said quietly, "I have to tell you something. I really like you. We've been friends for over five years… will you be my girlfriend?"

**And… cliffhanger! Lol I hated it when other people do this kind of thing, so I'm doing it too! Sorry guys. Next chapters probably gonna be uploaded tomorrow or so. Review and follow me on Twitter!**


End file.
